This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning golf clubs using a spray jet system.
Various apparatus have been proposed for cleaning golf balls, cleaning golf club handles and even for cleaning golf club heads. The proper care of equipment is important to the golfer for the purpose of maintaining accuracy of stroke and proper flight of the ball.
Many courses provide apparatus for cleaning the golf ball. However the face of the club is also of significant importance but few if any golf courses provide apparatus to assist the golfer in maintaining his clubs in proper clean and effective condition.
A number of previous patents in this field have been revealed and provide apparatus for cleaning golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,951,339 (Braun), U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,839 (Osborn), U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,063 (Jordan), U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,358 (Wyckoff), U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,851 (Kinsey), U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,839 (Caradonna), U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,534 Hoag), U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,536 (Hartz) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,138 (Varrial) disclose arrangements for cleaning the head of a golf club using a brush arrangement so that the head is moved by the user into position within the device for actuation of the brushes on the head. The patent to Varrial discloses a conveyor arrangement which moves each club in turn along a track for a cleaning action by a brushing arrangement.
In most cases the cleaning action acts upon a single club which is inserted into the rotating brush arrangement.
It is believed that the above arrangements are not effective due to the fact that the manual agitation or power brushes exert stress on the clubs. Many power driven apparatus of this type are not safe for use by the general public as there is significant force on the club while it is being held by the user.
The cleaning action of a single club at a time is disadvantageous in that the user will need a significant amount of time to clean all of the clubs within his bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,230 (Osborn) discloses an arrangement for cleaning the golf club grip area in which a plurality of the golf clubs are simultaneously inserted into a container and the grips cleaned by a brushing action.